Snapshots
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: A series drabbles focusing on Gunther and CeCe's relationship. GeCe. Taking requests for words.
1. Words

**Words**

_I like you._

Three syllables. Three words. Three, simple words.

Probably the most uttered words of the English language. People all around the world say it every single day. Every single moment, even, But he couldn't say it. He could not say those three words—not to the person he wanted to say it to, at least.

Because CeCe Jones would be crazy to fall for someone like _him_.

**A.N: I take requests for words. :D**


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Breaking the Rules**

_I shouldn't be feeling this way_, she kept telling herself in her mind.

It just wasn't right. They were frenemies, and it's against the rules to fall in love with your frenemy, right?

And yet, there had been moments. Moments when their eyes would lock and she would see _something_. Somehow, she could not help the magnetic draw that he seemed to have on her.

CeCe Jones was lost in the world of Gunther Hessenheffer.


	3. Dreams

**Dreams**

"Presenting, her royal Highness, Cecelia…our new princess."

"Princess?" CeCe gasped for air as the people cheered her fame.

"And presenting our crown prince…" The crowd grew silent. CeCe struggled to hear the name but it was useless. When curiosity got the best of her, she turned to see who her prince was…

"CeCe!" Flynn's voice broke through her dream. "CeCe, mom says wake up now!"

"Fine, I'm up." CeCe rolled over and sighed. _It's not like I wanted to find out who my prince was._


	4. Childhood

**Childhood**

"What are you looking at?" Gunther asked his wife one rainy day.

"Just some old pictures. Do you remember this?"

Gunther took a seat on the couch beside her. "Remember what?"

"This." CeCe pointed at a snapshot from what appeared to be from when they were teens. It showed a younger CeCe and Gunther in matching outfits at a school dance. Rocky must have taken the picture. Young CeCe didn't seem too happy, but Young Gunther was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Of course, that was time you had dated me out of pity," he recalled, smiling at the memory.


	5. Christmas Morning

**Christmas Morning**

He awoke as the first rays of pale December sunlight peeked merrily though the snow-frosted window, dancing across the white walls and illuminating the entire room. He felt CeCe stir in his arms, and then she rested her head on his chest. Gunther used his left hand to gently tuck her loose curls behind her ear so it didn't hide her face. As if this small gesture had roused her, she slowly woke up and greeted him with her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baybee," Gunther said, and then he placed a soft kiss in her hair.

CeCe smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas, Gunther."


	6. New Year

**New Year**

"Ten…nine…eight.."

CeCe scooted closer to Gunther as soon as the countdown to midnight began.

"Seven…six…five…"

She took his hand into hers, and his blue eyes met her brown.

"Four…three…two…one!" Cheers erupted all around the room as the clock struck twelve, and then everyone shouted, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year," CeCe said quietly to Gunther. Then she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and closed the distance between the two of them. Gunther placed his hands on her waistline and returned the kiss. The seconds passed on like hours, and everything else surrounding them just faded into the background.


	7. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

When Rocky Blue learned that her best friend—the sister she never had—was dating the male half of the sparkly Hessenheffer duo, she wanted to scream.

CeCe...and Gunther? Rocky wasn't certain how she felt about this. She was shocked, that's for sure. In fact, part of her didn't want to accept it.

But her heart, the more sensible part of her, knew that she had to accept it one way or another. After all, she wanted CeCe to be happy and if Gunther made her happy, then so be it.

She wasn't going to stand in the way.


	8. Warnings

**Warnings**

"Listen carefully, Gunther, because I'm only going to say this once. If you **ever** hurt my best friend in any way, intentionally or not, you will answer to me. And I will make sure that you **never** walk straight again. Do you understand?"

"Do anything that breaks her heart, I will break every single bone in your body."

"If she comes home crying because something you may have done, then you're going to have to deal with **this**. And trust me, it will **not** be pretty."

"Hello Gunther, come on in. CeCe is still getting ready so make yourself comfortable. And I will let you know that my taser is fully charged..."


	9. Reality Check

**Reality Check**

She spun her body in a perfect circle, and the flowing skirt of her yellow dress billowed around her as she twirled. Her hair cascaded like a waterfall over her shoulders, and a radiant smile flashed across her face. He silently watched her dance from where he stood on the other side of the gym, entranced by the wonder that was CeCe Jones.

"You like her, don't you?" a familiar voice asked. Gunther turned around sharply.

"What makes you think that?" he demanded.

Rocky was smirking. "I recognize that look in your eyes. I've seen it before. It's the same way that Ty looks at your sister."

His cheeks suddenly grew hot.


	10. Question

**Question**

The sun is setting, and the sky is illuminated with streaks of orange and pink. The evening air is cool and tranquil. You sit, as planned, beneath one of the park's large sycamore trees, one arm currently draped around her shoulders and holding her protectively.

Your other hand is in your pocket, fingering a very important object. It's time. You're nervous, yet hopeful. You lean down and whisper into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replies softly.

Your heart begins to beat wildly. "Will you marry me?"


	11. Answer

**A/N: This follows the previous drabble, "Question".**

**Answer**

"Will you marry me?"

You are stunned when he asks you the question, even more so when he pulls out a ring from his pocket. Three tiny diamonds sparkle in the light. It's a complete surprise.

Your mind is racing. You open your mouth to speak, but you can't find your voice. For once you're speechless. He patiently waits for your response. You can tell that he's preparing himself for the worst.

"Yes," you finally manage to answer breathlessly, and your eyes fill with tears. Happy tears. His face breaks into a grin.


	12. Texting

**Texting**

CeCe felt the familiar buzz of her cellphone in her pocket. As quick as a flash, she took it out and looked at the screen. A new text message...

"Okay, let's get started on our history project. For this, I was thinking that we could-" Rocky stopped and glanced across the table at CeCe. It was obvious that she hadn't been paying attention. Instead, the redhead was on her phone, texting away. "Earth to CeCe, are you there?" she asked.

CeCe looked up, somewhat startled. She blushed slightly. "Oh sorry, did you say something Rocky?"

* * *

In the Hessenheffers' apartment, someone's mobile device vibrated. Gunther picked it up at once. A reply to the text that he had sent moments ago showed up on the screen. He read the short message and chuckled to himself, not noticing the glare that his sister was giving him.

"Gunther, are you even listening to me?" she questioned.


	13. Tell Me

**Tell Me**

"What did you get me for Christmas?"

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that I'm going to tell you?"

"Will you tell me?

"No."

"Please?"

"Not a chance."

"Just a little hint?

"I don't think so."

"I'll tell you what I got you."

Pause.

"Now that I think about it..._no_."

"But CeCe..."

"Whining won't help you."

Another pause.

"Well, it was worth a try."


	14. Sneaking Around

**Sneaking Around**

Footsteps made their way gently across the dark floor as a slim, redheaded figure sneaked quietly behind the stage. There was only a small amount of light backstage, so she had to be careful to watch each step that she took. "Gunther? Are you here?" she called out, keeping her voice down.

"CeCe?" came another whisper. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," she whispered back. There was a moment of silence, and then she saw him coming. A relieved smile came across her face and she ran right into his arms. They embraced, enjoying the warmth of their bodies close together.

CeCe was the first to pull away, giggling softly. "I never thought I'd do this, sneaking away to meet a secret boyfriend of mine."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Gunther grinned.

"That's true..." Her expression became serious. "But what if someone finds us? Even worse, what if Rocky or Tinka find us here, together?"

"CeCe, stop worrying," Gunther said. "We won't get caught."

"How do you –" She didn't get a chance to finish, as he impatiently pulled her in for a kiss. Any concerned thoughts she may have had disappeared like mist in the sun.


	15. Valentine

**Valentine**

The pleasant smell of fresh coffee filled her nose, awakening her, and a small hand tugged insistently at her sleeve. Then a familiar voice called out, "Mommy!" It was her five-year-old daughter, Lilly, looking up at her with excited blue eyes. "Daddy told me to wake you up," she explained.

"Oh, did he now?" CeCe sat up as Lilly climbed onto the bed. "What is his reason?"

Lilly smiled. "You'll see."

Just then, as if speaking of him had conjured him, Gunther walked into the bedroom bearing a tray laden with food. Golden-brown pancakes covered in strawberry syrup, one sunny-side up egg, and a cup of coffee. "Breakfast is served," he announced, placing the tray over CeCe's lap.

"For me?" she asked, glancing at him in surprise.

He nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
